Chemistry
by Sapphire Schweinsteiger
Summary: Bahkan asas kekekalan energi tak dapat menandingi asas kekekalan cinta diantara kita. Ya, karena cinta kita adalah chemistry /IkkyuMamo/


**Chemistry**

by Sapphire

_Standard disclaimer applied_

**Warning:** Ikyyu's POV, poem setengah-setengah, bahasa kimia, gaje, don't like don't read, kay [-(

**Pairing:** IkkyuMamo

.

.

* * *

Sena dan Suzuna tak akan mengerti struktur atom yang berikatan di antara kita  
Yamato dan Karin hanya bisa terdiam melihat radiasi elektromagnetik milik kau dan aku  
Shin dan Wakana terpekur tak berdaya merumuskan energi dari foton-ku

Ah, ya, ikatan cinta kita memang tak sama dengan mereka...

Ingatkah kau pada perjumpaan pertama kita?

Bayangmu jatuh tepat di frekuensi hatiku  
Menggetarkannya dengan gelombang yang seirama  
Mementahkan segala Asas Ketidakpastian di hatiku  
Spektrum kontinu seakan menyinari dirimu

Tahukah kau bagaimana perasaanku ketika retina ini bertemu dengan milikmu?  
Bagaikan Niels Bohr yang telah menemukan tabung reaksi, sayangku

Ya, saat melihat rupamu, perasaan senang dan gembira luar biasa yang kurasakan  
Dan saat itu aku tahu—melebihi rasa tahuku pada rumus elektromagnetik—bahwa aku jatuh cinta padamu

Cintaku lebih besar dari jumlah elektron, wahai pujaan hatiku  
Lebih dalam dari pekatnya molekul  
Lebih panas membara dari radiasi Ultra Violet  
Tapi juga lembut bagai rambut Honjou Taka

Walau jarak kita bagai asam dan basa saat terjadinya reaksi  
Walau Hiruma Youichi selalu menjadi penghalang lintasan orbit milik kita  
Walau Raimon Tarou tak henti-hentinya mencoba merusak konfigurasi elektron kita  
Percayalah hanya kau seorang yang mengisi inti atomku

Agon itu Niels Bohr, si jenius yang sok tahu  
Unsui itu Antoine Laurent Lavoisier, bakat yang harus sia-sia karena nasib sial  
Dan untukmu, aku rela menjadi Albert Einstein, pria cinta damai yang setia pada satu wanita hingga akhir hayatnya

Mamori, cintaku...

Elektron valensi dari pembentukan ikatan cinta kita adalah Amefuto  
Bisakah kau bayangkan seandainya kau bukan Manajer Deimon?  
Dan aku bukan Cornerback Shinryuuji?  
Dengan cara apa nanti kira-kira elektron kita bisa berikatan?

Jalanku untuk mendapatkanmu tidaklah mudah, wahai pujaan hatiku...

Sesulit mencampurkan H20 dengan C16  
Serunyam menggambar ikatan Hidrogen  
Semenegangkan lari dari kejaran Cerberus

Tapi aku tetap bertahan  
Tidak seperti Albert Einstein yang selingkuh dengan Fisika  
Untukmu aku akan terus berjuang  
Tidak seperti ion lemah yang tak mampu menghantarkan listrik

Ini semua untukmu, tidakkah kau tahu?

Bahkan asas kekekalan energi tak dapat menandingi asas kekekalan cinta diantara kita.

Lihat hukum cinta kita  
Reaksi cintaku setimbang dengan reaksi cintamu.  
Menjadikan cinta kita sebagai kesetimbangan disosiasi yang sederhana  
Dengan kemolaran tak terhingga

Takkan tergoyahkan larutan penyangga cinta kita berdua  
Inilah ikatan proton dan neutron cinta kita...

_Hosokawa Ikkyu + Mamori Anezaki = Forever_

.

.

* * *

Ikkyu termangu sendiri dengan tulisan acak-acakan yang ia buat di sela-sela jam Kimia. Jujur saja, ia tidak begitu menguasai mata pelajaran eksak yang satu ini. Baginya Kimia adalah hal yang abstrak. Pernahkah ia merasa memerlukan pelajaran Kimia untuk kehidupan sehari-hari? Tidak, Ikkyu rasa. Lain lagi ceritanya kalau ia berminat menjadi ilmuwan. Dan ia cukup tahu bahwa menjadi ilmuwan tak pernah menjadi karir pilihannya.

Lalu untuk apa puisi ini buat?

Untuk membantunya belajar Kimia, bisa dibilang. Dengan membuat pusi cinta untuk Mamori berbasis pelajaran Kimia hari ini, Ikkyu rasa ia sudah tak butuh lagi mencatat materi yang diterangkan di papan tulis. Toh semuanya sudah terangkum di puisi ini.

Praktis, kan?

"Ikkyu, nanti pinjam catatan!" suara horor Agon yang terdengar di sebelahnya mengganggu sejenak aktifitas Ikkyu. Ajaib juga ia masih masuk kelas, dan semakin ajaib saja mengingat selama ini Agon selalu meminjam catatan Ikkyu walaupun tanpa membaca pun ia pasti bisa sukses di Ujian.

Ikkyu menoleh, memandang si rambut gimbal, lalu menggeleng dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Aku nggak nyatat kok."

Agon menaikkan alisnya tak percaya. "Dari tadi kau ngapain dong?"

"Bikin puisi." Beritahunya bangga.

Ya, bagi Ikkyu jauh lebih mudah merangkum segala pelajaran membosankan macam Kimia itu dengan puisi cinta.

.

.

**FIN**_-dengan tidak elitnya-_

* * *

Jangan tanya saya ini apa, karena saya juga tidak tahu apa yang saya ketik :| saya lagi belajar kimia, dan JRENG mendadak malah bikin fic ngawur begini. Padahal lagi hiatus, malah publish fic gaje gini :| cara ngilangin WB mungkin dengan belajar kimia kali ya -,- beberapa line ada yang diambil dari puisi kimia milik kakak kelas saya

Review?


End file.
